French Song Contest 11
(Ajaccio)|supervisor = French ESC|cities = 26|system = ESC System|withdrawing = |winning_entry = Dinosaur Shake Shake Go|image2 = Shake Shake Go - Dinosaur -OFFICIAL VIDEO-|venue = U Palatinu}}Previous edition : French Song Contest #10 Following edition: French Song Contest #12 ---- The eleventh edition of the French Song Contest held in at Ajaccio in , following the victor of the french DJ Richard Olinski and the israeli singer Anna Zak with the song "Gravity". 3 cities had decided to take a break for this ediion, & and due to bad results, and who wish take a break for a best return and potientially have a second crown in the future. So it's 26 contestants who compete at the 11th edition. Two semi-finals of 12 and 13 cities occured to determine which 7 cities in each semi-final would join Corsica, the host, in the final. 7 cities will qualify for the Grand Final in each semi-final. won the edition with 159 points thanks to the band Shake Shake Go and the song "Dinosaur". took the 2bd place with 129 points. And it's who closed the top 3 with 117 points. Slogan & logo The wealth of the Corsican culture has been highlighted. The slogan, "Sfumature Di Bellezza", was found in reference of the nickname than french give to the island. Indeed, Corsica is called "Île de beauté" ("Beauty island" in english). Encircled by the Mediterranean Sea, the waves of the sea have been chosen to represent this edition. Local Selections (NF) By videos * will use the fourth edition of the The Next Flop in order to choose their entry. The selection ended by the victory of Broken Back & Klingande '''with 54 points. * will bring the 4th edition of Une chanson pour.. to choose their entry. the band Shake Shake Go and the song "Dinosaur" have been crowned with 225 points. * held the new season of France You Decide (previously named Destination). After 3 days of votes, it's '''Anne Sila '''who've been choose to represent the city with the song "Plus fort" * have chosen to put 4 act in competition with the Local Selection named "Happy Songs". '''Leïla Lenova '''and the song "Que toi" have been selected for the 11th French Song Contest. '''By polls * have chosen the poll system behind a selection called "Limoges a besoin de vous" (Limoges needs you). The french-english duet Gavin James & Philippine and the song "Always" received the most of voted, they represented Limoges at Corsica. * entry, Claire Laffut, have been choose with 62.5% of votes. She'll sing the song "Mojo" on the Ajaccio's scene. Returning artists Semi-Finals ;Color key Qualified for the Grand Final Dead last First Semi-Final Out of the 13 participating cities in this semi-final, 7 will qualify for the Grand Final. Among the thirteen songs competing in this semi-final, 8 are in French, 4 in English & one in this both languages. Second Semi-Final Out of the 12 participating cities in this semi-final, 7 will qualify for the Grand Final. Among the twelve songs competing in this semi-final, 8 are in French, 2 in English, 1 in French/English and one in French with spanish chorus. Grand Final ;Color key Winning city Runner-up Third place Dead last 15 cities fought to win the eleventh French Song Contest: the fourteen qualified cities from the semis-finals, and the host Category:Editions